


Temporarily Heterosexual

by musicalsword



Category: South Park
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bebe is too hot, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Craig is hetero for one day, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Gay Craig Tucker, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsword/pseuds/musicalsword
Summary: A one-shot about Craig Tucker who thought he was 100% gay, until Clyde and Bebe broke up a few weeks ago. His homosexuality then takes a very unexpected turn.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 1





	Temporarily Heterosexual

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I decided to write a story about the ship Craig x Bebe because I think there are way too few of them. I know it's an unpopular pairing, but I think they have so much lustful potential.  
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Craig can't turn his glance from where it's set. His mind is far, far away from the lesson being teached in front of the classroom right now. A blonde girl is seated two rows ahead, in just the right angle so Craig could subtly look at her during class. His mind keeps wandering around the recent events of the past few weeks.

His best friend Clyde and Bebe Stevens happen to be newly exes. The girl has been part of their social circle for a long time, which makes her the closest girl friend to Craig. Clyde used to be head-over-heels for her, always claiming that she's 'the prettiest and coolest girl ever'. In fact, they dated for over two years. At age of 15, they went all the way in the bedroom, being each other's first. Their break up had shocked everyone, especially since it's Clyde who initiated it. The reason? No one knows, although it's been three weeks already.

Even Craig doesn't know. Which is strange since Clyde always used to babble about his relationship to him. But Craig never really pushed his best friend to tell the reason, aware that he probably needs some time to think. He contents himself of staying at disposition whenever Clyde feels the need to talk.

Lost in his thoughts, the raven haired teen didn't hear the bell ring, indicating the end of the class. He woke up from his daydreaming to a pair of hand putting pressure on his shoulders.

"Hey Tucker, you're staring at an empty seat."

Craig's stoic face turns to meet bright blue eyes almost hidden in the hood of an orange parka. Kenny's cheeks give the impression that he's smiling while he walks backwards on his way to the classroom door. Craig responds nothing but a middle finger at the other teen. He gathers his books to put them in his backpack, being the last student to leave the room.

***

Putting his books in his locker, Craig sighs deeply, relieved that he got through another school week. He's impatient to get home and watch some documentaries of the NASA. His lighten mood is interrupted by a quite hot silhouette leaning on the closed locker next to his. The same tight and a bit revealing outfit he's been staring at during the entire class.

"Hi Craig, are you and the guys planning anything after school?" asks Bebe with her usual flirty tone.

The raven haired teen is used to Bebe's natural flirting. She's had it even during the time she dated Clyde, which have made Craig and Token secretly drool many times. It's something in her that would never change, Craig assumed. Althought she is a loyal girl, having never cheated on Clyde once. She is flirty by nature, not doing it intentionally. Craig would lie if he told that he had never masturbated at the thought of the blonde girl. Most of the time her clothing would leave little to the imagination, and sometimes tearing it off of her would be part of Craig's fantasies.

For now, the boy is mainly focused on keeping his eyes up at the blonde's pretty ocean ones, to prevent looking down at her appealing curves.

"We didn't plan anything, I was heading home this instant." answered the stoic teen, turning his glance to his locker while putting his last books in it.

Craig slightly frowns when Bebe stays beside him without saying anything. He looks back at her to meet a shy look on her face. Something he has never seen ever, since Bebe is probably the most confident girl he knows. He stares at her eyes until her glance goes down on the floor. Some light pink start creeping her cheeks. Craig is taken back, not knowing what to say to put an end to this embarrassing situation.

"Actually, I don't want to go home. My mom is having a huge fight with her boyfriend and the atmosphere there always feels toxic these days. May I, uuh...."

A faded burn in his stomach, Craig automatically seizes the first occasion he could spend time with Bebe alone. No Clyde, no Token, no parents. Just the both of them. His excitement towards this anticipation surprises even the raven haired boy himself, but he manages to keep his face straight.

"Well, we can hang out at my house if that's what you want." he says, his usual stoic tone hiding his internal excitement.

Visibly delighted, the blonde beams at him while expressing a joyful 'thank you'. When the taller teen finally shuts his locker, she puts her arm around his to leave the school.

They stay like this during the entire walk home, but the silence is heavy. They exchange glances a few times, but Bebe stays odly quiet. Craig perceives an inexplicable tension between them two. Maybe because she is his best friend's ex and he has fantasies about her. She doesn't know about that last part. Maybe it's just him imagining things.

Arrived in front of the Tucker household, Craig mentions to Bebe the fact that his parents are gone for the weekend, as well as his sister. He has the entire house for him alone until Sunday afternoon. For some reason, Bebe blushes again. The raven haired boy wonders what she is thinking right now. He can't keep himself from imagining that she thinks of the same things than him, the invasive dirty things he desperately tries to put at the back of his conscience.

They enter the house to a clean and boring brown living room. Bebe takes a look at the surroundings, curious of the first time entering Craig's house. Then she makes herself at home and sits on the left extremity of the three-places couch. The taller teen joins her, sitting at the other end of the couch. He lights up the TV and tunes it on the Discovery Channel without thinking. Bebe sighs loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked the stoic teen, landing his glaze on the pretty blonde. She looks exasperated, but she giggles lightly.

"You're such a nerd, Craig. It's Friday afternoon, let's not watch some boring documentaries."

Craig keeps his expression still. The back of his mind is screaming at him to subtly flirt with her. His conscience, though, keeps reminding him of the Bro Code. 'It's your best friend's ex, it's not morally acceptable.' The result of his inner conflicts is a frozen Craig staring at Bebe, who is waiting for an answer. Bored of waiting, she stands up suddenly. 

"Okay. Where is your room?" she asks, looking everywhere in the house around her.

"What? Uuuh..." is the only thing able to leave Craig's mouth. He's taken aback by the sudden suggestion. After a few seconds of processing thing, he finally gets off the couch as well. "Let me show you."

He is not sure if she's asking for what he thinks, or if she only wants to do something _not boring_. So he decides to play the safe card and not intend any move on her.

Easier said than done. As soon as they enter the room, Craig feels the same tension from their walk home, but more intense. Bebe's back is turned to him while she looks at every little thing in his room. Her sight stops on the cage that houses his small guinea pig and she slips her finger lightly on the piece of cardboard neatly taped to the bars.

"Stripe #8" she reads aloud.

She leans slightly to get a good look of the little rodent. Craig, who is still standing in front of the just closed door, can't help but to direct his gaze toward the fine ass displaying in very short jeans shorts in front of him. A cold sweat drops from his temple and he swallows thickly. He needs to clear the image from his head, so he heads towards the cage and stands beside her. He opens the small door and takes Stripe in his hands before giving him to Bebe. She seems clumsy at first, but after a moment of adaptation she takes a liking at playing with him on her shoulders.

"It's so cute... I don't have any pet at home. I'm not used." she says, feeding the small rodent a treat Craig handed her.

"He loves people. You can feed him if you want."

Bebe smiles brightly. She always thought that Craig was sort of a boring person, despite being very enjoyable company. He's laid back and likes the simplest things, quite the opposite of herself. She enjoys high emotions and always needs to do something of her life. But today, the girl is realising that Craig lives in his little world of his own. Starting to know him makes her want to know even more. Some weird sensation is waking up in her lower parts of her body.

She gives the rodent back to it's owner, not looking at Craig in the eyes but instead looking at the cage where the creature lives. She focused on the little cardboard sign.

"Why Stripe _#8_?" she asks to shake off the weird ideas forming in her head about the raven haired teen.

"Because it's the eighth one I own."

The simple and logic answer provokes a genuine laugh from the blonde. Craig focuses to keep his cheeks from blushing madly. The girl is too cute when she laughs, it's intoxicating.

"And why not just give them different names!" she says, still laughing. It's more an affirmation than a question.

Craig doesn't reply. He instead turns his head shyly to avoid the view of one of the prettiest girl of their school standing in his room, laughing divinely. He takes two subtle steps back to make some space between the both of them. The smallest sign of emotions ever showing on Craig's face earns a 'aaaw' from the blonde teen.

Still smiling, Bebe slowly takes the steps to get back to Craig, ending face to face with him. The latter doesn't dare to say anything, or he feels his voice might crack from the intense desire slowly waking inside of him. Bebe's heat is reaching his sensible skin, he swears he could melt right away.

As if she wasn't close enough of him, the blonde leans slightly towards the raven haired teen. He can feel her sweet breath on his mouth, the faint smell of the strawberry gum she chewed earlier hitting his nose. He takes the view of her beautiful, plumped and glossy pink lips. They look so soft. But what is she doing right now? Craig won't be able to control himself any longer if she keeps standing there. Right now, he craves to kiss her.

After a moment that seemed to last forever, the blonde teen finally opens her mouth to break the silence.

"Craig... I don't want to make things weird between us, but I really feel like I must be honest with you."

The ravenette's face finally breaks into a distinct emotion. _Worry_. He keeps his eyes on the blonde's, not able to answer. His hands are starting to sweat, impatient to know what she's going to say. The blonde laughs gently while covering her sweet mouth with the back of her hand. Another sight fuelling Craig's fantasies.

"It's quite hard to get through your feelings, I see. Do you want to know what I liked most about Clyde?"

Expecting anything _except_ a cockblocking question concerning his best friend, Craig's face goes back to it's usual state of boreness.

"I guess not." he answers nonchalantly, but staying in place and not deviating his eyes. He's still curious of the outcome this conversation is going to have.

"I liked that he was emotional. You know how he is, and sensible guys really appeal me."

Craig frowns slightly, seeing this conversation going out of the track he imagined. Is she still not over his best friend? Not that he doesn't want to listen, but he feels decieved to know that he doesn't correspond to this criteria of Bebe's. He keeps his mouth shut and waits to know the reason why the blonde decided to talk about that in this very position.

"But there is something I like even more than that, something that Clyde doesn't have. Do you want to know what it is?"

She leans forward until their lips are a few centimeters apart, then she stops. Craig swallows thickly, his mind going wild. It takes every bit of his self-control not to touch her, despite his greatest desire to roam his hands everywhere on that beautiful body of hers. The atmosphere feels so hot, sexually charged. The boy's lips part slightly while the question is still hanging in the air. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

She looks at him straight in the eyes. "Mysterious guys. Someone that we can't ever read through. Those kind of men, they never cease to surprise the people around them. And that _excites me_..."

A low moan escapes Craig's mouth the second right before he presses his lips urgently against Bebe's plumped ones. He got the hint right away and now he lets his lust take over his mind. The kiss is immediatly reciprocated by the blonde, their body now pressed together. Bebe's arms around the taller boy's neck, they kiss passionately and needily. There's no point for Craig to hide his evident boner now.

Bebe raises her right thigh between Craig's legs, rubbing it slowly against the hard member pressed along his left thigh. Their tongues are sloppily exploring each other's mouth, throwing away their kissing skills. They pant heavily between each kiss.

The boy's hands slide along the sensual curves of the blonde's body, until they marry the form of her ass through her tight jeans. Then he gropes it, pulling the girl closer to him and rubs his hard-on against her pelvis, earning a voiceless moan beneath him. He groans in response.

The husky groan reaches Bebe in her stomach, lightning a new fire. She takes a hold of Craig's shoulders and pulls him towards the bed, without even breaking the kiss to watch where she's going. The raven haired teen follows, completely blinded by lust and desire. The more it goes, the less self-control Craig has. His sexual instinct jumps in by pushing Bebe on the bed, but not too hard, then surging on top of her and start kissing her neck. Nibbling, biting and sucking the light skin. He has dreamed of this moment a lot, and he's having a hard time believing it's truly happening.

He wants to taste every bit of skin on the beauty. He starts licking deliciously down her collarbone, then her chest and finally end up face in her generous and exposed cleavage. She smells good, a sweet flowerly scent. He never had sex with a girl before, and he never thought it could be so enticing. He has to credit Bebe for that, the only girl he has ever fantasied on. This girl can do anything, she is even able to make gay guys straight for her.

The boy's hands travel down her waist, her hips then her thighs. He sprays her legs just enough to place himself between them. He rubs his groin against her pelvis again, slowly but hard through their jeans. Both of them gasp at the friction.

Craig surprises himself wanting to see Bebe's breasts. She has a big pair and her hard nipples are erect through the thin fabric. The boy has to admit that he checked them more than once before, always clothed of course. Watching them right now, his mind travels briefly to that one time when he saw them in a small bikini. After that, he jerked off on this image for an entire week.

Feeling bold, he grabs the hem of Bebe's elastic tight shirt and pulls it upwards. The girl gives him a seductive smirk seeing what the gay boy intended to do. The latter pulls delicately until the braless boobs bounce free out of it. Taking a hold of the blonde's wrists and pinning them together above her head, he raises the blonde's shirt and puts the rolled up shirt in her mouth like a gag, at the same time locking her arms up on each side of her head.

The male's dominance is overwhelming and Bebe has never felt that need to submit before. Craig is used of handling a man in bed, and she would bet a lot that he's a top. She's hotly excited at the idea of being treated rougher than she ever has been.

Bebe shamelessly moans when the other teen starts stroking her breasts. The sounds she creates gives the confidence to Craig to suck on her right nipple. Pink and hard, pointing sensually, asking to get eaten. He rolls his tongue slowly around it, getting another exciting moan from the girl above. Craig massages them harder and faster.

Deciding that he has not enough, Craig leans for a greedy kiss. Bebe's skin is deliciously hot and he needs to take a taste of her. He brings his lips to her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"I really want to sixty-nine with you."

The first words Craig has said for a while. This is part of his deepest fantasies with the blond, getting a head while eating her tender flesh. He looks at her in the eyes.

"You're bold, I never would've imagined you asking anything like that." She blushes when Craig shows a seductive smirk. "Aaah... you're so hot, Craig. Let's do it."

Craig's pupils extend at the agreement and they kiss one more time before they hastily put off their clothes, scattering them messily on the floor. Bebe couldn't detach her gaze from Craig's body. Seeing him naked is a very special event, and he is easily the most handsome man she has ever seen. And he also has the biggest cock. She tentatively reach down to touch the organ, and at Craig's approving sounds, she starts stroking it lazily.

The blonde flips the raven haired on his back despite his taller stature. She straddles him upside down, shaking her ass in front of his face teasingly. Craig couldn't resist as he gives it a firm slap. Bebe whimpers at the hit.

The overwhelmed girl angles her body so her genitals are at Craig's mouth. Then, without warning, she engulfed his entire length in one go. The boy gasps at the sensation, he could almost cum from this only.

While Bebe licks and sucks sensually, Craig starts to return the pleasure. He raises his head to reach for the girl's clitoris with one stroke of his tongue. The blonde moans loudly, jerking her hips for more. She needs it to go faster.

But Craig enjoys teasing the blonde. He enjoys every impatient move from her, sensing her need for him.

After a few teasing licks, the ravenette finally plunges his entire tongue inside her wet hole. She tastes like heaven. Craig needs to explore everywhere he can inside of this hot girl. Eating her while being blown is absolitely exhilarating. He has to focus not to come right then.

A moment later, Craig decides to push one of his fingers inside her slicking hole. He hears Bebe's gasp on his dick, then puts a second finger with easiness. He explores her insides until he hit a spot earning a cry from the girl above him.

"Right there! Yes!"

Craig starts fingering that spot mercilessly, enjoying Bebe's pleasure until her walls tighten around his fingers. A fair amount of fluids gush out of her entrance, over Craig's face and hand. The girl stiffens and moans longly through her climax.

The taller teen takes the blonde and flips her back on the matress. That climax was too perfect, worth a porn video. The boy can't control himself anymore. He gives a few fast strokes to his dick, lubricating it with Bebe's fluids on his hand, then aligns his massive organ to her tighten hole.

He couldn't wait anymore. He pushes the head past the entrance, earning a loud moan from the blonde beneath. The sound getting right to his dick, Craig thrusts himself completly in one urgent move. Bebe lets out an intense gasp, eyes rolling behind her eyelids.

"Oh god... Craig... I feel you so much..."

Proud of provoking that reaction, the raven-haired male begins to thrust at a fair rythm, but soon amplifies his speed along with the intense passion between them. He lets out hot grunts from his throat at every two thrusts he pushes in. Soon enough he feels his dick expand inside the still tight walls around him and he releases his hot semens inside the girl. They look at each other, panting and flushed.

Craig collapses over Bebe's sweaty chest for the time he cools down from his orgasm. Then reality hits him. This is a girl, not a boy. He could've made her pregnant just now.

He looks up at the blonde with wide eyes and she only giggles at him.

"I know what you're thinking right now. Don't worry, I'm on the pill."

Relieve washes Craig's face as he lays his head back between her breasts with a sigh. That was a close one. After a moment, he finally pushes himself off the girl and lays beside her to cuddle. He would never admit it out loud, but he's a huge sucker for cuddling and talking in bed after a good fuck. That's what he intents to do right now.

Bebe accepts the cuddles. It wouldn't be like her usually, but with Craig she's really feeling it. She wants to lay in bed with him all day, forever even, but knows that this unique moment will end eventually.

"Hey Craig, I thought you were gay." she notices after a moment.

"I am." he answers simply, face burried in her curly hair. Bebe giggles lightly.

"Then should I take that whole thing as a compliment?"

"Totally." Craig smirks and tighten his embrace on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading my story! This is my first South Park fanfiction and I hope it's up to your tastes. Usually I work and re-work a lot on my stuff and in the end, it never satisfies me enough to share it. This is a huge leap for me so please be gentle. :')


End file.
